Fantasia
by crazyamericangurl
Summary: I'm not good with summaries So Ill tell u whats in this story Bleach characters and fantasy creatures. Their world is unstable, the captains are cursed! their lackies r missing and what does this have to with Orihime and Ichigo Find out! Plz don't kill me
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this my first fan fic so yeah things are going to be creepy and oh yeah I don't own Bleach! XD**

**Fantasia**

A light shine into a small room it travel across the floor and land on a young man's face. 'Already time to get up?' Sora thought. He opens his to see something shocking. Aizen was leaning over the bedpost literally putting his face in Sora's

"What the **hell**!?" Sora, demand from him. Aizen swiftly put his hand over Sora's mouth.

"Watch your mouth young man! Don't you know it's your sister's birthday?" Aizen whisper harshly. Aizen stood straight and peek into the hallway. Sora looked at Aizen and sat up.

Aizen turns to Sora and ask "Is she in here?"

Sora looked dumbfound at him 'what is he talking about?' he thought, anger at his son's stupidity.

Aizen semi-yelled, "ORIHIME!"

_Orihime _echoed in the hallway. Aizen's face turns red as he covered his mouth with four fingers and sucked in his bottom lip. He poked his head out the door 'Good she didn't hear me' Aizen thought.

Aizen moved his fingers and sigh.

Sora just looks, at him like an idiot. Sora advert his eyes to a window to his left. 'The sun isn't even up!' Sora jump up and point at his father."Hey! What's the deal it's four in the morning!" Sora whisper loudly.

Aizen looked down at his son and lift a brow. "Oh! You mean why I'm in your room?"

Sora gave him a dull look and nods his head.

"Well, I was hoping you would help me plan your baby sister's birthday!" Aizen turn around melodramatic", but my only son refuses to help! He rather his sister is sixteen forever!"

"Dad you always bug me to help you every year and I help."

Aizen turn around happily "You will!"

Sora jumps back at his father's sudden mood change. "Yes, just don't do that again please." Sora sat back on his bed wishing Aizen would leave soon.

"Okay, I was thinking since Orihime is the only female on our island. . . "Aizen took a deep breath, "I'm making her a dress!" With that Aizen threw his arms out knocking the candle over. It land on Sora's bed. Sora jump off the bed before it was engulfed in flames. Sora and Aizen cover each other's mouth to muffle their screams. Sora looked at his bedroom floor and spotted a pillow. He snatches it up and starts beating the fire. While Aizen whirls his arms around looking for something to help Sora.

After a five minute long battle with the fire; Aizen slap his son on the back with a big smile. "Wow that was one flammable bed." Aizen said "Glad it was your bed and not Orihime's."

'Nice to know which one is your favorite.' grumble Sora.

* * *

The Sun rose casting light into the sleepy house; awaking the princess in her 'tower' as Aizen says. Yawning she rose to welcome the new day. She went to her window and opens it letting in some fresh air and light. Letting in little animals'; birds of large varieties: Red Robins, Blue Jays, Sparrows, Doves, and Quails (you get the picture). With small mammal: mice, bunnies, rabbits, moles, prairie dogs, hedgehogs. (Sort of like the Disney Cinderella scene) Orihime spin around as the birds orbit her. She smiled gaily and said "Alright friends anyone who needs a bathroom break please go outside!"

A bird tweeted translated to 'Sorry about that Orihime.'

"It's OK! Just don't want daddy to get upset again."

**FLASHBACK TIME!!!!!!** "Oh! I do so love flashbacks," Said Orihime. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**Orihime!"** yelled Aizen shocked at what he sees. Ransacking her room were little animals. "Orihime," Aizen said as he dodged a bird, "what's going on?"

"My friends, father, they came to help me clean!" Orihime explain.

Aizen looked around the room it was mayhem. "**Clean!** Orihime, there's crap everywhere and Mr. And Mrs. Bunnies are practicing their multiplication skills!" Aizen screech pointing at the two freest bunnies.

Sora hears the commotion and ran upstairs. "What's going on?" Sora asks. Aizen turns to him. He gave Sora a death glare "What?" Sora asks nervously.

Aizen jumped at him and grab the front of his shirt. "**You, you **were supposed to watch your sister!"

"Sorry. I can't do that and my chores!"

Aizen growled, "Go get the broom!"

Sora zooms down stairs and pops back upstairs with the broom. "Here father!" Sora said as he held out the broom like a squire giving a knight his sword. Without even looking at it or his son he picked up his 'sword'. Aizen lift the 'sword' above his head and gave a war call. Making all the animals stop what they were doing and stare. He closed his eyes and started swinging at the animals and making contact with some of the creatures.

"Get out of my house you stupid animals!" Aizen yelled. (If animals cops saw this he would face multiple animal cruelty charges) After an unnecessary long battle there was one animal left. Orihime was holding it. "Orihime put that thing outside!"

"Daddy, it's a kitty can I keep it?"She pleaded.

Aizen couldn't help but give in. "Yes, my beautiful daughter! You can have it!"

Sora rolled his eyes at how gullible his father is. Then Sora did a double take at the 'kitty'. Sora's eyes widen "Um, dad that's not a ...kitty."

"What are you-,"Aizen looked at the 'kitty' it's a skunk! "Orihime let Sora see that 'kitty'"

"**What!?" **Sora looked at his father with disdain. "Here brother!" chime Orihime giving the skunk to Sora. The skunk growled at Sora and turn it's tale toward him 'Why me?' Sora thought. Aizen grab Orihime and they jump behind the closed closet (that curtain looking thing that people change behind I don't know what its call). Sora squint his face as the skunk's fluids squirt all over his face and in his hair. Aizen and Orihime popped from behind the close closet (I don't care if that ain't its name it is **now!)** wearing gas mask. Aizen picked his son up and threw him out the house. "Sorry but you're not allowed back until you smell better!" said Aizen.

~~~~~~The Present! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "It took brother three days soaking in tomato juice." Orihime inform her animal friends.

"Let's sing our favorite song while we clean!" The animal chirped, squeal, or nod in agreement.

She sang "Five little monkeys jumping on the bed". Her animal friends started dusking, sweeping, and organizing her room.

Four, blue jay flew above her bed swoop down each taking a corner and pulling the wrinkles out of her blanket. Orihime went behind her close closet (you guys better get use to me making up words) to undress and put her clothes on (which are handy downs from Sora). The female animals shoo the males out the room and with that Orihime undress. Two doves pick up an old wore out shirt and flew to. (I picture this scene like the Disney Cinderella scene when all the female animals helping her get dress) When she was fully dress all the male animals came back in. 'Kitty' was the last one in. "Kitty! There you are!"Orihime said scooping him up. She hugged and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Orihime, you better not have those animals in your room again!"Aizen yelled from downstairs.

"Quick everyone out before daddy gets here!" Orihime said as she points out the window the animals swoosh past her. Aizen was stomping upstairs Kitty was the only one left "Don't worry Kitty I got you." She picked him up. Orihime put Kitty behind her back as Aizen busted into her room.

"Good. No annoying stinky animals!" At each word Orihime flinch.

"Y-yeah, no animals!" stutter Orihime.

Aizen started to inspect her room

"Orihime!" he said low

"U-um d-dad I can-''

"Look you clean your room all nice and tidy! I'm proud of you!" He spun around in circles in her room.

"Yeah, Now I've got to do my chores." Orihime try slipping out the door.

"No, let Sora do it!" said Aizen waving his hands.

"That wouldn't be fair, father" Aizen turn to Orihime.

"Ah, my daughter worried about her big brother!" Aizen said smiling at her.

"Well if I don't go the chickens they will get hungry." Aizen turn his back to her "Oh well go do your chore then." He said gloomily and left her room.

Orihime signed out loud "He almost caught you!" she said lifting Kitty above her head smiling at him.

~~~~~~~Downstairs!!!!! With Aizen and Sora

"I think Orihime is sneaking boys into her room!" Aizen declare with horror written over his face.

Sora crossed his eyes (Sora has a lazy eye!) in annoyance. "Boys dad, we're the only guys on this island." Yawned Sora as he walked into the closet in the kitchen to get the icing for the cake. On the way there he felled asleep so he's sleep walking in to the closet. He walked straight into the selves causing them to lose their grip to the wall. With the help of gravity everything on the selves fell on top of poor Sora and the closet door magically closed behind his sleeping shelf.

Orihime popped into the kitchen "Morning father!"

Aizen startle by her sudden appearance he swoosh around.

"Where's big brother father?"She asks her eyes full with concern.

Aizen walked over to her "That's a great idea Orihime go find him!"

"B-but I-" Aizen walked her to the door grabbing a basket on the way.

"Here" He said as he gave Orihime the basket picked up "While you're out looking for that dingle berry brother of yours pick me some flowers. Whatever ones they are all pretty to me." Aizen said rolling his wrist and lightly shoving Orihime out the front door. "Love you sweetie!" He said shutting the top door (you know those doors that are cut in half the upper and lower like that). Aizen went to the closet and open it. Sora and all the items in it fell out "Good job, she bought it!"

"Huh?" Aizen walked into the living room Sora follows him. Walking around a couch and past a table they approached a closet. (Yes every room has closets!) Aizen opened it inside was a beautiful blue dress (it's the dress Alice is wearing before she goes to Wonderland in that Tim Burton movie).

"It's beautiful!" Sora said.

Aizen scoffed Sora looked questionable at him. "I knew you were into these things. Good thing I went to you for advice."

"**What, no!"** Sora yelled at him. "It's just how you made it?" he asks looking at the dress.

"Well duh, table clothes!" Aizen exclaim picking up a beautiful table cloth with dress shape pieces missing in it.

"Then how'd you get her size right?"

"Her bosom, Orihime is indeed an endowed girl! I used watermelons to measure her surplus!"

Sora fell on the ground and asks, "How can you talk about your daughter like that?"

"What's that? Do you want your sister's cleavage out and about?" Sora's face turn green as an evil mental image came to thought. Aizen notice his reaction "That's what I thought! Now help me get this dress out and finish baking this five layer cake!"

"**Five layers!"** Sora yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Orihime!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I think daddy was just trying to get rid of me!" Orihime pouted to her animal friends.

She continues to walk to find her newly friends. They were people, animals of her species, with skin on their bones 'Not like those people in that cave I fond! Daddy wasn't happy about that!' Orihime thought giving her signature smile. She came upon a small camp site. There was a small hut and a burn out camp fire. Small trails lead to a beach where her new friends were.

"Hey Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad!" They heard her and turn around.

"Orihime!" yelled Tatsuki and she waved her hand at her. Orihime ran over to them. She stops in front of them to catch her breath.

"What's up?" ask Chad.

Orihime looked behind them "Your raft is almost finish!" she said disappointed that her friends were leaving.

Tatsuki looked at Chad and Ishida they nod their heads. Tatsuki smiled and ask "Orihime, me and my friends were wondering if you would come with us?" she asks Orihime.

"Huh?" Orihime looked at them. "I'll have to ask father!" she exclaim as she turn around to run home. "Wait for me here I'll be back!" She hollers over her shoulder.

"Where is she going?" ask Uryu.

"She might be visiting her family's graves. Remember she thinks her family is still alive." Chad explains. Tatsuki and Uryu watch her receding form with pity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~With Aizen and Sora!!!!

The kitchen was destroyed. Eggs and flour were on the cabinets, walls, and floor. Aizen wore a white apron with 'Kiss the cook' on it. Sora wore one too it was white with pink frills. Aizen was putting on the icing on the fifth and final layer. Sora was reading a cook book.

"My baby, she's seventeen! I feel so old now!" Aizen said teary eyed.

"Here dad let's put the candles on it." Sora said digging through a cabinet and pulling out several candles.

"Alright bring them here then."

Then Orihime bust open the door "**Daddy!**" Aizen and Sora jumped at her action.

"Orihime, I didn't expect this from you, your brother more like it because I don't care as much for him as for you."

"I love you, too dad." Sora said sarcastic.

"Sorry father. It's just my friends ask me to come with them on a grand adventure!" said Orihime as she spun around in the room.

Aizen and Sora looked at her dancing around.

'Oh no, not her friends, again last time her friends were skeletons in that pirates cave. I really don't want to know what they are now.' "So what are they this time?" Sora straight out said not even thinking he covered his mouth as Aizen looked at him with shock and Orihime just smile brightly.

"They're humans silly!" she said as she jumps up. Sora looking at her with worry as Orihime continues her dance and stops in front of Aizen and asked him "So daddy can I go?" Aizen says nothing. And for awhile nothing is heard in the little house.

"No" Aizen said firmly. Orihime looks at him with shock in all her years of life her father never had that tone with her.

Sora raised a brow 'What's with him?' "You can't go until we have your birthday party!"Aizen yelled.

"Today's my birthday?"

"Yes, it's today September 3." Said Sora picking up a calendar that had her birthday circled.

"Alright close your eyes!" Aizen said. Orihime closed her eyes "Sora guided your sister." Sora grabs her hand and leads her into the living room. They lead her to where the dress is hanging. "Okay, now open them!" Aizen exclaim throwing his arms around. She opens her eyes to see the dress. "Happy birthday Orihime!" Yells Aizen and Sora.

"It's beautiful! What is it?" she asked.

Sora mumbled "Told you she wouldn't know what it is."

Aizen rolled his eyes at Sora's remark. "It's a dress sillywillie! Here take the dress and go into the closet."

Once Orihime was in the closet Aizen shut the door "What are you doing?"

"I'm not watching you dress! Step one Orihime open the currants so you can see."

"I didn't know this closet had a window!"

"Me either. Now listen closely I'm going to coach you into the dress."

He listens at the door for her reply. "Okay."

Sora came up eating a piece of cake. Aizen looked at him with disgust "Lose some weight son before you go eating that cake."

'**What the f'-' **Sora muffled as he ate the cake. Fueled by his father's comment Sora decided to strike back. "So **dad** how do you know so much about dresses you have a secret?"

Aizen smirk at his son's arrogant "Well let's just say I help a lot of women out of their dresses back in my day before your mother." He answered him and wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

Sora's face turns red "Did you just say a sexual theme?" Sora asks.

"What do you think my boy?"

"I'm done!" came Orihime's muffled voice from behind the door.

She came out Aizen and Sora's jaws drop "Orihime, you look beautiful" said Sora.

"**Beautiful?!** She's gorgeous more beautiful than that slut Greek goddess Aphrodite!" Sora looked at his father. It was as if Aizen was reading his mind Aizen nodded his head. Sora gave Aizen a wtf look.

"Father, can I go with my friends?"

"Huh?" Aizen forgot about her 'friends'.

Aizen smiled "Sure love, go have fun."

"Thank you father!" she said and gave him a kiss on the check and left.

"Dad, you should be worried about her."

"Ah, Orihime has one year left to be a child. Let her last days as a child be memorable for her."

"Ugh, I can't help but worry about her." Aizen turn to Sora

"You sound like a mother." Aizen started laughing as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ha-ha not funny." Said Sora

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Orihime!!!!!!!!

Orihime was running to catch up with her friends. They were loading up there raft.

Tatsuki stood up and saw Orihime. "Orihime!" she yelled and jump off the raft.

Chad and Uryu turn around "She's here." Said Uryu

"Told you guys to give her space and she'll come back."

Tatsuki walked up to her "So you coming with us?"

"Yes father said I could." Tatsuki didn't want to open her wounds so she didn't ask her anything.

'She must be really attached to her family' thought Uryu.

"Nice dress Orihime!" said Tatsuki.

"Oh thank you it's a birthday gift!"

"What today's your birthday?" ask Tatsuki

"Yep!"

"We don't even have gifts!" growled Tatsuki.

"Looks like will have to make it up to you." said Chad

"We can take her to the museum?" suggest Uryu.

"Great idea!" said Tatsuki. "Orihime when we get to the main island would you like to go to the museum?" ask Tatsuki.

Chad and Uryu got on the raft started getting ready for departure.

"What's a 'museum'?" Orihime asked.

"Well, I guess that's a yes. You'll like it when you see it." Answer Tatsuki.

"Alright you girls all aboard!" shout Uryu.

Tatsuki looked at him "What I always wanted to do that." Said Uryu

They set sail as soon as everyone was aboard. They sail the rest of the day and all night to the main island.

~~~~~~~~Aizen and Sora ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Orihime!" yelled Sora into the night.

He couldn't find her. She wasn't anywhere. She wasn't at the cave, at the waterfall, or the meadow she love so much. She was gone. Sora felt empty, lifeless, and dull. Sora walked into the house. Aizen was on the floor

"Dad, she should be home by now!"

Aizen turn to him "She's just playing hiding seek with us! I bet she's in her closet waiting for us right now!" Aizen got up and went upstairs. Sora followed behind him. Aizen open Orihime's bedroom door.

"Orihime!" Aizen said as he walks to her bedroom closet door. He opens the door Kitty appeared up in front of his face. Aizen's mouth opens to scream but before he could Kitty squirt the foul liquids into his mouth. Aizen's back hit the floor as he claw at his throat. Sora rush to his aid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Orihime!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They landed on a beach early the next morning. A fisher man found them.

"Are you kids alright?" the fisherman asks. Orihime looked up at the man. Then she looked at her friends they too were getting up. "W-we're fine." Reply Orihime.

Tatsuki got up and rub the back of her head. "I hit something hard." Tatsuki groan

"Yeah me!" said Uryu

"My bad." She said to him.

"Hey old man where are we?" ask Tatsuki.

The fisherman felt insulted but answer her question "You're at the Southern Beach on the Main Island of the Brink Kingdom."

"Alright we're home." Tatsuki said and stood up.

"You kids sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" ask the fisherman

"Ah, don't worry about us, sir" reply Chad "Let's go to my house for breakfast. Then we can go to the museum!" Tatsuki explain her plan to her friends. Upon arriving at Tatsuki's house things got emotional.

~~~~~~~At 'The Brinks National Museum'~~~~~

"I can't believe I got grounded for three months!" yelled Tatsuki as they enter the museum.

"Oh well momma might forget about it later on." Mumbled Tatsuki

"Should we go rogue or the tour?" ask Uryu.

They turn to Orihime "Well since we didn't get you anything for your birthday Orihime you pick." Said Uryu.

Orihime looked around the museum "I want to take the tour!" she said brightly.

~~~~The Tour~~~

"Alright people the tours are over here!" the loud blonde yells. "My name is Hiyori Sarugaki and I'll be your guide."

"Oh God!"Said Uryu and Tatsuki in unison.

"Let's get this crap over with." Hiyori said as she left the tourist behind. They ran to catch up.

She stood in front of three maps. "The map to my far left is the map of Karakura 500 years ago before the prophecy-"

"Excuse me miss but what's the prophecy?" a man ask

"If you **shut up** I would've told you!" She screamed as she hit the unlucky man with her sandal.

He hit the ground with an ump.

"Now before I was interrupted. A prophecy was made that a man would rise from the Southern Kingdom and destroyed all of Karakura. All the other Kingdoms fear this prophecy and raised arms to destroy our home. At the time we had guardians so the guardians fought it out. In the end our guardian decided to break from Karakura and become our own realm, which leads to the middle map. After the guardians failed they were replace with the Gotei 13. Gotei 13 was in charge over keeping peace between the 7 Kingdoms but they too fail when the prophecy came true. A man name Eugene Carrier raised his forces to destroy all life. Gotei 13 was able to stop him but there was a price to pay our kingdom was scatter and Gotei were frozen. Now we're moving on!" Hiyori said stomping off with the trail of tourist behind her with unanswered questions.

"Wow she talked so fast!" said Orihime

"Yeah she does."Uryu said

"Hey where'd everyone go to?" Orihime ask seeing the tour had left them.

"That's why we didn't want Hiyori as a guided. She talks to loud and fast. Leaving people behind! This tour is supposed to be a gift to a friend!" Growled Tatsuki

"Knowing Hiyori she's might be at the end of the tour right now." Said Chad

"No she'll have to stop at the vortex everyone that comes here wants to see the vortex." Said Uryu

"Who wants to see a magical toilet that doesn't work!" yelled Tatsuki

"I want to see the toilet!" Orihime said.

Uryu looked at Tatsuki she was smiling at Orihime's comment. "Well let's go see 'the toilet'!"

They walked through most of museum they stop once and awhile to answer her questions on their history. Then an oak tree came into view. There was a hole in the ground it look deep. "That's where the portal supposes to be there." Said Uryu

"Legend says only The Princess can activate it and with it she'll reunite all of Karakura or something like that." Said Tatsuki

"What mad you're not The Princess?"

Tatsuki growled "Aren't you late for your date with Nemu?" shot back Tatsuki.

Uryu face turns bright red he looks at his watch "Ah! Later!"Uryu stutters and power jogs away.

"I can't believe he forgot their date!" said Tatsuki she turn to Orihime.

"You ready-" Tatsuki was cut off by Hiyori yelling and attacking Shinji Hirako. Chad and Tatsuki run over there to help pull Hiyori off Shinji.

Orihime went closer to the gate (that hole in the ground). She looked down it. Then it happen the vortex had opened. You see the vortex only obeys one person and here she was. It opens for her. To take her to fulfill her destiny.

* * *

**End of Chapter! So thanks for reading! If you like it please r&r! Thank you muches!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! somethings to get straight with. The things in the (**Parenthesis) **its just notes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the bleach characters! XD if I did Aizen's ass would be dead!

**Fantasia**

The last thing Orihime remember was a bright light and being pulled toward it. She felt the pressure of the vortex as it swallows her. Then she passed out. She didn't even wake up when she made contact with the ground on the other end of the vortex.

~~Sunset~~~ A current of wind blew upon the beach shore waking Orihime. She shivered and leaded up to see where she was. The sun was setting giving the horizon a red-orange color. Orihime sat up and look at the environment. 'I'm at a beach?' she thought. "And I'm alone." She started crying tears 'I'm all alone.' Thought Orihime as lean her face into her hands and weeping louder.

~~~~~Behind the Dome Sand Dunes~~~~~~~

Five fairies flew around the night sky. One sat on the dune watching the others play.

"Are you sure Tsubaki you don't want to play?" asks Lily

"I'm positive I don't want to play with you idiots!" Tsubaki answered Lily. Lily shrugged her shoulder and continues to play with the others.

"Ha-ha, I'm going to get you guys if you don't run" laughed Baigon Ayame flew behind Shun'o.

"Here he comes!" yelled Hinagiku. Fairies parted when Baigon flew over to them.

"Which one do I go after?" he asks out loud. Getting a laugh out of the others; excluding Tsubaki who just rolled his eyes.

"**You**!" he yelled jumping toward Ayame and Shun'o.

They laughed separating as Baigon went after Shun'o. They flew over the sand dune when Shun'o heard the noise.

"Huh?" said Shun'o

"What is it Shun'o?" asked Baigon as he stop a meter away from him. Shun'o was looking at the beach.

"I hear something out there…on the beach."

"It's just the waves silly!" said Lily flicking her wrist.

"N-no, I hear it too." Whisper Ayame. The group looked at her then at the beach.

"**Look!**" yelled Hinagiku as he pointed at a figure on the beach.

"What is that?" ask Baigon as the group gather together to examine the shadow. Tsubaki quietly came from behind and kick Baigon, Shun'o, and Hinagiku.

"Well you pea brains lets go check it out!" said Tsubaki.

~~~~Down on the beach with Orihime~~~~~

The sun was gone and Orihime was alone. She hated being alone. She lean forward some more to lay down when something jab her in the chest. She looked down her dress. It was her hairpins her brother gave her. She forgot to put them back on when she change her clothes. Looking at her hairpins made her remember her brother and father making her sob louder into them.

"**Quit your whining already**!" yelled a voice Orihime looked up. With a blur movement something small and fast swooshes into her hair and yanked it. Orihime gasp and flowed whatever was pulling her hair.

"Stop that Tsubaki!" said Shun'o

"What the little tramp started it!" yelled Tsubaki as he let go of her hair. Orihime blinked her eyes and stared at the six fairies in front of her.

"Tsubaki, didn't hurt you did he?" asked a hot pink haired fairy now close to her face.

"Um, no." Orihime said

"Good! You can play with us!" said a bold fairy. Orihime just stared with confusion. Tsubaki attacked her again

"Ah, what did I do? I didn't do anything!" screamed Orihime as Tsubaki pulled at her hair.

"That's the point!"

Orihime screamed louder

"Tsubaki! Remember stranger danger!" said the blonde

"Huh" said Tsubaki

"She might have been taught that! Let's introduction ourselves so we aren't strangers anymore!" explain the hot pinked hairy fairy.

The fairies lined up side by side. "I'm Shun'o!" said the blonde

"I'm Ayame." Whispered the fairy whose dress was larger than her tiny body

"I'm Baigon!" said the bold fairy

"I'm Hinagiku!" said the fairy with the eye patch

"I'm Lily!" exclaim the hot pink hair fairy

"I'm Tsubaki." Said Orihime's attacker

"And we are Shun Shun Rikka!" they all yelled.

Orihime smiled and claps her hands. "My name is Orihime!" she said

"Ah, Orihime! Let me apologize for earlier. So sorry about the mix up!" said Shun'o

"It-" Shun'o covered Tsubaki's mouth.

"It is okay!" chimed Orihime

"Orihime why were you crying earlier?" ask Lily Orihime looked at the ground. She explained everything to them "And all I wanted was to see the museum for my birthday!" Orihime cried.

The fairies looked at each other then back at her. "We'll help you get home!" yelled the fairies except Tsubaki.

"I'm not helping the hussy" Said Tsubaki as he turns up his nose from the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On Beaten Path!!!!!

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this!" grumbled Tsubaki. Orihime walked in the middle while her fairies float around her. Orihime smiled she love having company with her.

"If we head north on Beaten Path it should take us to a city where humans live." Shun'o explains "You see as soon as the Gotei 13 was cursed hollows and monsters conquered Fantasia."

"Fantasia?"

"Oh, ever since the Southern Kingdom's separation with the six other Kingdoms Fantasia has been the lands name. The Gotei 13 wanted to reunite the Kingdoms-"Shun'o was interrupted by Tsubaki "Until they were curse in that Godforsaken land in the Northern Kingdom."

Their chant was obstruct by a voice "My, my" the voice came from all around them. The group looked in every direction. They saw nothing.

"A yummy snack, you're not the one I want but you'll have to do." The voice said slowly. Orihime gasp and continue seeking the owner of the voice.

"**Run **Orihime, he's behind you!" yelled Tsubaki pushing Orihime. She fell forward as the creature came forth.

"A hollow!" Said Lily

"What you except the Easter Bunny." Tsubaki said sarcastically.

"Fairies? What annoying things!" it said smoothly.

"What how dare you insult us fairies! Come on Shun Shun Rikka let's show this hollow what we can do!" yelled Tsubaki.

The other fairies gather behind him. "The Shun Shun Rikka? The Princess' protectors? Oh how I'll enjoy devouring you all!" said the hollow

"Not tonight fish sticks!" yelled Tsubaki. It gave a cruel laugh one that churns the soul. "You fools don't even know who I am! I'm the Grand Fisher!" he continues his cruel laugh ringing in Orihime's ears brining her to tears. "I usually use my lure to catch my prey but you stupid fairies would be able to see through that in a minute. Then again you fairies are horrible when it comes to battle."

"Yeah right, I can fight you anywhere, anytime, any day and win!" shouted Tsubaki.

The other fairies behind him covered their mouths and tried to suppress their giggling.

"What's so damn funny?" Tsubaki growled. While the fairies were distracted Grand Fisher made his move. He lunges for Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun!" shouted Lily, Hinagiku and Baigon as they form a yellow glowing shield protecting Orihime.

"Ha asshole!" said Tsubaki

"**Orihime **get up and run to the river!"Said Shun'o

"We'll try and hold off flounder here." said Tsubaki as he points his thumb at the Grand Fisher. Orihime nods her head and gets up and takes off.

"**How dare you interfere with me and my meal!"** Grand Fisher roared

"There's going to be one less hollow in the world!" stated Tsubaki.

~~~~~Orihime!!!!

Orihime could feel her heart pounding in her ears and no matter how deep her breaths were it never seems enough. She couldn't help but think about her new fairy friends. How they were risking their lives for her and they just met. She stop suddenly she was at the river.

"Did they want me to cross it?" she asks out loud.

"**Yes!**" screamed the fairies.

"Huh?" she turns around her friends! They're alright. The Grand Fisher was running behind them. The fairies pushed Orihime into the river. Grand Fisher slides to a stop an inch before the river.

"**Damn you, you will all be mine! Don't think The Thymes** (it's pronounced 'times' its old English) **River will keep you safe forever!**" Grand Fisher bellows as he vanished into the night.

"Thank goodness the river is still here!" said Shun'o

"What's so great about this river?" Orihime ask as they cross the knee deep river

"This River is blessed! A promise that the Kingdoms will reunite!" said Shun'o as they made it upon the bank.

"Yeah the only way a hollow can cross is if they can fly or jump over it." Smirked Tsubaki

They heard swoosh and a shadow moves over them. The figure landed in front of them. It was the Grand Fisher he said "Thanks for the idea."

All the fairies looked at Tsubaki with displeasure. "What? You guys act like I knew he was listening." Said Tsubaki

Grand Fisher moaned "My meal is all wet!"

"Ha you can't mess with us then!" yelled Tsubaki

"On the contrary **you** **fairies **aren't wet."

"Ah crap!" groaned the fairies looking at their dry forms.

"What! Didn't he say we taste horrible!" ask Baigon

"No you idiot he said we 'fight horrible'." Answer Tsubaki rolling his eyes. Grand Fisher takes a threaten step forward.

Orihime and her fairies whimpered. They bunch together and hoped someone would safe them. He was now a yard away. He was so close Orihime tremble. She didn't want to see her friends die because they weren't wet. 'Wait the river!' Orihime thought. She scooted back and put her hand into the water. She looked at the hollow. Grand Fisher jumped for the fairies

'Now!' she thought taking a scoop of water and threw it on him. Grand Fisher roared in pain. Orihime got to her feet and ran for her life. All she heard was her breathing, her feet hitting the ground.

When she saw the thing she gasped

"Was that a-"

"Giant tomato?" Shun'o ask

"Yeah"

"Giants territory" Shun'o whispers.

A mighty roar was heard from behind them. "**You bitch!**" the Grand Fisher appeared behind them.

'No' Orihime thought

"**His mine!!!!"** came a yell.

Orihime turn to the new voice. It appear to be a foot wearing a straw made sandal as the foot came closer Orihime could make out its owner. He was a dark hair man with a growing beard. He wore a black komodo out and inside is white. He held his weapon above his head. Orihime ducked his blow. He kicked the Grand Fisher and sent the hollow flying.

"You bastard Kurosaki!" said Grand Fisher as he covered his mask.

"Leave the appetizer alone and come get the main course!" Isshin points to himself.

Grand Fisher growled "As you was mortal. I'll devour you first!" He charged at Isshin. With one swing of his weapon the hollow stops moving. Grand Fisher is cut in half Orihime witness the scene couldn't take the blood anymore and fainted.

Isshin walked over to the girl and his son. Ichigo was looking at her sleeping form. "Well son where were you?" Isshin asked loudly

"Shut up _dad _you'll wake her." Said Ichigo

"Huh" Isshin looked down at Orihime.

"Who's this?" he asked squatting down.

"I don't know. That hollow was chasing her." Ichigo said

"Back off pretty boy!" Tsubaki said as he flew into Ichigo's face.

"What the-" said Ichigo as his head move back.

Isshin lift a brow "Fairies? I thought your kind went to the Northern Kingdom?" Isshin asked.

The rest of the fairies appeared up. "Yes our kind left to that sanctuary, but we six were chosen to be the princess' protectors." Informed Shun'o

"So she's the princess from the Legends?" asked Ichigo. They all looked at her

"Well we'll find out when she wakes up." Said Isshin as lend toward her to pick her up but Ichigo beats Isshin to the task.

"Let's go." Ichigo said as he walked off with Orihime in his arms.

Isshin raised both his brows 'What's with him?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Giants Territory~~~ Kurosaki home!!!

Orihime woke with a startle gasp she thought she died. She lean up on the bed and look around. The room she was in belongs to two people; girls more like it. To the right of her bed was a dresser on it was a collection of stuff animals. To her left was another bed. Orihime rolled out of the bed. She walked to the door and opens it. She was in their living room. It held a couch to her right and a little fireplace to her left. Straight ahead of her was a door. She rushes to it and open it. Her pupils contract from the light glare. She never saw land like this before the atmosphere here was moist. The ground was muddy and gave little support to any one walking on it. There are little trees on the horizon. She walked forward a foot or so when her foot got stuck in a hole.

"Be careful shrubs usually hide those holes." said a girly-childish voice to Orihime's right. She turns her head to see a bunch of little tables cover in table clothes. On each table had a tea party set, each with a different style of sets and at the last table sat three people the man from last night and two young girls beside him. The man notice Orihime jump onto the tables and walked on them

"Daddy not all of us have eaten yet!" yelled the blonde headed girl. He continued walking until he steps on an unstable table. Falling off of it he hits his face but he got back up and jump back onto the tables. Continuing his walk towards Orihime he stops on the last table.

He gave her his goofy smile "Dad, don't go scaring her to death." Hollered the black haired girl

"Ah Karin, don't be like that to daddy!" said the blonde.

Karin rolled her eyes "Dad's only doing this to get attention." Karin mumbled

"Hello I'm Isshin Kurosaki! And those lovely ladies at the end are my daughters, Yuzu and Karin" the girls waved to her. Isshin jumped off the table and landed in front of Orihime.

"Here" he held out his arm. She wrapped her arm around his. They walked to where Yuzu and Karin sat at. Isshin took his sit at the head of the table and Orihime sat by Yuzu.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Tsubaki he was sitting on a plate.

"Tsubaki!" she yelled grabbing the fairy and bringing him close to her face and squeezing him.

"Err, let go damn it!" Growled Tsubaki

"**Orihime!"** yelled Lily, Shun'o, Baigon and Hinagiku. The fairies came up to her and join the hug. "We're so glad your okay Princess." Said Shun'o.

"Princess?" Orihime asks

"Yes, you're the princess of Legends." said Karin's monotone voice. Orihime looks at her.

"You'll bring back the Southern Kingdom, waken the captains and take down the White King!" Isshin butted in. Orihime was astound never had anyone needed her. During all this time this world needed her and now she's here all she wants is to go home.

She felt sick. 'No I'm not going to abandon this people! I'm going to help.' "What do I've to do?" she asks they looked at her questionable and Isshin smiled

"That's the spirit! First you'll seek out the captains their still under their curse so it's up to you to undo it." "Okay so where are they?" she asked

"In the Northern Kingdom." Said Karin

"Ancient lands more precise and I'm sure Rangiku would love the company!" exclaim Isshin.

~~~~~~Ancient Lands~~~Captains Realm!!!

"Achoo!" sneezes Rangiku she looked at her captain's stiff frozen form. "Captain someone must be talking about me, sir!" Then she change her facial appearance to a scowl and said with a deep voice "Matsumoto, did you finish that paperwork?" She change her appearance again moving to the other side of the room "Later Captain!" she said as she was standing in the doorway. Then she appears behind a desk with her curse captain wearing a frown and shouts "**Matsumoto!"**

Giants Territory~~~Kurosaki home~~~

"God knows she needs some company" said Isshin

"Yeah, with you as a guide Mr. Isshin I'll be able to save the day!" Orihime yelled and jumped up* record scratch noise*.

"I'm sorry Orihime, but I can't help you." He said to her. Orihime looked disappointed. "But I know someone that can!" Isshin said as turn to a giant size boot.

It was tipped over so anyone can walk in. Isshin walked straight on end. "Orihime you drop this when you ran from Grand Fisher." Said Shun'o as the fairies held out her hairpins.

"Oh thank you guys so much!" she exclaim

"Orihime, we decided to protect you better that we should fuse with your hairpins if that's okay with you?" ask Shun'o

"Sure." Orihime said as she put her hairpins in her hair.

"Alright then see you when you call us." They said as they fused into her hairpins.

"Wow, the Princess from Legends it's so nice to meet you." Said Yuzu.

"What's in that giants shoe?" Orihime asks

"It's our brother." Said Karin

"You'll love Ichigo, he is the best brother ever!" chimed Yuzu. Orihime took one more look at the land. The Kurosaki's home is large commando boot. Her eyes widen to think they lived in that! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside the shoe!!!!!!

"Ichigo get out! Your skin demands the sun's kisses and not just the sun's!" Isshin said.

Ichigo stood up "Shut your sick mouth old man!" he hissed.

Isshin rose a brow "Ichigo, you have 'feelings' for her don't you?" Ichigo balled up his fist

"It's perfectly normal for you, son! You're at that age wet dreams are-" Ichigo shoved him out the shoe.

The girls stop talking and stared at Isshin "One minute ladies."

He said as he got back up and went back in the shoe. "You talk about going places and saving the world. Now's your chance going with her you can fulfill your dreams or do you want 'something' to happen to her?" Isshin looks at his son.

"Find I'll go with her." Ichigo said.

"That's my son!" Isshin yelled he grab his son's collar and dragged him out of the shoe. "Orihime, _this _will be your guide!" Isshin said pointing at Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki meet Orihime Inoue." Isshin introduced them. "Ichigo had gone under training with Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin about two years. Things didn't work out. So Ichigo you need to go there and get your zanpakuto." Said Isshin as he handed Ichigo a map

"Huh?" said Orihime.

"I know what you're thinking 'What kind of idiot leaves their zanpakuto' well this idiot did!" yelled Isshin as slap Ichigo on the back.

~~~~At the border of Giants territory!!Into the Wet Lands Kingdom

"As much as I love to be with you Ichigo this is where we part! Bye!" Isshin yelled over his shoulder. Orihime and Ichigo move forward into the Eastern Kingdom and for a while they said nothing.

"So um why your father couldn't come?" she ask trying to get him to talk.

"My father is a moron." Ichigo stated firmly

"Oh." Respond Orihime. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"My father was cursed to the Giants Territory. The Giant that lived there was supposed to kill him but he didn't. The council found out and made it to where he couldn't leave. If he set one foot out the territory they would execute me and my sisters."

"Wow that's harsh. What he do to deserve that?"

"I don't know he changes the subject every time I ask him."

They followed a path for what seem like forever. Then the path abruptly stops at an oak tree. The tree had a thick trunk on its bark moss grew on it. Its branches held no leaves. Its roots stuck out of the ground and sunk deep into the earth. Ichigo walked up to the tree trunk and turn to her

"Well come on." He said and motions her toward him. Orihime walked to him. Ichigo helped her climb the tree.

"Ichigo what's the point in this?" she asked from up on the branch. He looked at her and climbs up. She scoots over to make room for him.

He sighs when he makes it on the branch. "Ah, you'll see in a minute. Um, hold on tight." Ichigo explain as he grabs the trunk. The ground shudder under them Orihime latch onto Ichigo. The trees roots system came out of the ground. It titled backwards Orihime whimpered and tightens her grip on him. Ichigo looks at her

"Don't worry its safe." He shouts over the noise of the tree uprooting itself.

"Safe, the tree looks like its drunk."

"That's because he is."

"Huh?" Ichigo starts punching its trunk.

"You're a walking tree you know better than doing this."

The wind blew "I don't care if you're depress, getting drunk isn't the answer!" the tree shakes and planted itself back into the ground.

Ichigo growled at the tree defiance 'Keep calm! Losing my cool will makes matters worse. Try to befriend the tree its drunk.' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo mustered up a smile it was fake "So what's your name?" he said through grit teeth.

Orihime stared at Ichigo 'Is Ichigo alright?'

Ichigo turned to Orihime giving her a fake smile "It's alright. Our ride is a little depress but don't worry I'll get him moving!" he a sure her.

Ichigo turn back the tree "Kon? That's your name?" the wind howl "Nothing's wrong with it!"

Orihime looked at Ichigo's back with concern as he was arguing with himself

'Is he having a full conversation with himself?'

_**Swoosh**_ was heard and an umbrella hit Ichigo in the cheek. "**What the hell!**" Ichigo growled grabbing his check.

In the distance horizon they heard Isshin yelling faintly "Take it you'll need it son!"

Ichigo grab the umbrella which miraculously landed on his lap and started hitting the tree. "Get up damn you, before he starts throwing sharper objects."

Orihime just stared. "Fine then you stupid tree I'll guess we'll go to The Woodland Kingdom on feet." Said Ichigo getting ready to hop off the branch Kon shot up.

"You pervert!" Ichigo whisper under his breath: Kon turn to the direction of the Woodlands.

"Whoa, there Casanova! We need to go to Kisuke Urahara place first and then to the Woodlands!" Kon turn to the direction of Kisuke's place and eagerly moved forward.

Ichigo turn to check on Orihime the look her face she was astound "Wow, how did you get the tree to move?" Orihime ask

"Oh, all Walking Trees are males, while all natural trees are females. Most walking trees are flirts."

"How do you know so much about them?"

"Um, back when I was younger my mother and I would ride on them when they were abundant. She taught me about them."

"Oh where's your mother I didn't see her at your house is she sick?" she ask. Ichigo glared at Orihime "She's dead." He said stonily and looked away from her.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have ask-I"

"Yeah shouldn't have." Ichigo interrupted her. She felt low for asking that 'I should've kept my mouth shut' Orihime thought and stared at the bark on the tree. They arrived at Kisuke's place after what seem to be an eternity of silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Urahara Shop!!!!!!!!!

A young lady was outside sweeping what seem to be some path way. A boy was on the porch of the shop mopping it. "Hey I need more water to mop this!" the boy said. He looked around and spotted a water puddle. He looks left then right he stuck the mop into it and pulled it out and continued to mop the porch. "There finished!" he said.

_**Doom**_ they heard and they looked up. 'A walking tree' the boy thought. The young lady walks over to the red head boy

"I think that's Ichigo, Jinta. Maybe we should tell Kisuke." The girl asks

"Good idea I'll tell him." The boy name Jinta yelled as he runs into the shop.

"But it was my idea Jinta." She said. The tree stopped in front of the shop. It tower over her small frame. Ichigo was sitting on a thick branch

"Is Jinta still acting like an ass to you, Ururu?" Ichigo ask looking down at her

"Yes sir." Ururu said quietly.

"I heard that Ururu!" yelled Jinta pointing at her. He jumped over to her and starts pulling her hair.

"Alright enough Jinta, we have guests!" said Kisuke as he walked out the store fanning his self. Kisuke looked at Ichigo "Well look at you 'pimp my rides' last time you came here you rode an eagle. Now you're on a Walking Tree! I told you Tessai that he'll be going places." Kisuke said as he turns to Tessai who was in the doorway. Kisuke notice Orihime holding onto Ichigo. "Well well well, Ichigo has himself a ride and a princess!" said Kisuke as he points out Orihime.

Ichigo looks at Orihime then at them. He's face turns blood red Orihime blushes. "S-shut up that's not funny!" yelled Ichigo "We're here to get my sword!"

"You don't need a 'sword' to impress a lady! Well, I don't." said Kisuke fanning himself faster.

"Your just like him both of you are perverts!" said Ichigo

"Ah, don't be like that to me! Come down here and talk to me like a normal human being would do, and I'll tell you where your 'sword' is." Kisuke giggled and flicker his fan toward them. Ichigo growled

'He's not going to drop this!' thought Ichigo. Orihime let go of Ichigo as he slide off the branch. "Well? Are you going to tell me?" Ichigo ask when he landed in front of Kisuke.

"How rude, I teach you everything I know and you treat me like this! Can you believe this he won't even introduce us to his lovely bride!" wailed Kisuke the others shook their heads in shame.

"Fine! Orihime this is Kisuke Urahara! Alright now where is my weapon?" growled Ichigo.

"You don't introduce people like that! Get her out of that tree and then introduce us **all.**" Explain Kisuke.

Ichigo jump up the tree "Come on." He told her and grabs her around the waist and jumped down. They landed in front of the little group. "Alright Orihime this is Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and she's Ururu Tsumugiya and yep that's everyone meet Orihime." Ichigo zoom through the introduction poorly.

"How crude!" Said Tessai

Kisuke was fanning himself he turns his head and walks toward his shop "Fine then be that way! It's not like any of us wanted to steal her away from you."

"Huh" Ichigo said then notice his arm was still around Orihime's waist. His face went red and he let go. Orihime let her breath go. "Um let's go inside." Ichigo said pointing at the entrance of the shop. When Ichigo and Orihime walked in Kisuke was throwing things out of a closet. "What's Kisuke doing?" Ichigo ask

Jinta looked at him and said "Looking for your zanpakuto."

"**What**!" Ichigo yelled

"What, I'm a businessman! I threw it in this closet when you left." Hollered Kisuke from inside the closet "Is that how you treat your things?" growled Ichigo

"Things I'm not going to sale yea!" Kisuke replied back. Ichigo was going to say something back when "Ha! I found it!" yelled Kisuke holding it out in the air admiring it as if it was a precious gem.

"Yeah thanks for keeping it." Grumble Ichigo as he snatched it from Kisuke.

"No respect at all!"Stated Kisuke

~~~~The group gathers outside Urahara shop.

"So where are you two heading off to?" asked Jinta

"To Ancient Lands!" Orihime giggled out. They all looked at they haven't heard her peak a word since she got here and here she was giggling.

"Well if that's the case. You guys wouldn't be trying to free the captains?" Kisuke ask

"How did you know? Can you read minds?"Question Orihime

"No my dear let's just say a lucky guess." Said Kisuke

"Do you need any maps?" ask Tessai

"Nah, I've got-one map." Ichigo stared at the map. It's just a crumple up piece of paper with things written on it.

Ichigo's face turns red with anger "So I take it that you'll need some maps!" Kisuke said as he popped up behind Ichigo waving his fan.

"Yes" Ichigo hissed.

"Tessai, please give our star client some maps of Fantasia!" Kisuke said and waved his arms. "I like that word Fantasia! It sounds like a name for an orchestra." Kisuke exclaim.

Tessai came out with seven maps "Each map of each kingdom and one of all of Fantasia." Said Tessai laying the maps out on the porch Kisuke grab the map of Fantasia

"Alright quick question you're going straight to the Woodland Kingdom after this visit right?" Kisuke ask as he laid out the map.

"Yes that's the only haven in these hollow infected lands. Why?" Ichigo ask

"Thought so," Kisuke said as he squat down by the map. "The best and safest way to the Woodland is through Floret Land Kingdom but that's the problem. In the Floret land hollow numbers are high Reports of Gillians, Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde being there." Kisuke inform Ichigo.

"And that's safest way because?"

"There's no sinking holes, tar pits and sudden drop offs"

"So just a bunch of hollow: is that all? Those are nothing."

"There is one more rumor that bothers me. It's said the White King is in Floret Land."

"What I thought his kingdom was the Wasteland."

"It is and so is Floret… I think he is preparing to go to war with the Woodland Kingdom, if that Kingdom falls well pretty much everything will be history."

"What about the lieutenants? Aren't they still there?"

"Yes they are but they won't be enough for that hollow army sitting on their border. I figured out by how fast his army is growing…We're on a time clock Ichigo. A time clock of three months or less, time isn't on our side."

"Alright then let's do this. You in Orihime?" ask Ichigo when he turns to her. She smiles and nods her head.

"Then that does it! Let's get this two ready for their parallel journey!" shouted Kisuke as his 'minions' ran to get their champions provisions.

The wind hollowed everybody turn to the Walking tree and yelled "Shut up you pervert!" except Orihime.

"Such a perverted thing, Ichigo! You have a thing for making friends with perverts." Said Kisuke

"That explains you." Said Ichigo

"What all of you guys hear the tree talking?" said Orihime

Kisuke and Tessai walked over to Orihime. Kisuke fanned her and said "You're an Islander. We don't expect much from you."

Tessai pat her head and said "Just save our home Miss."

"Hey! Don't treat her like that!" fumed Ichigo

"Alright then!" exclaim Orihime

"Or never mind." Said Ichigo

"She is such a good sport! Unlike Ichigo." Said Kisuke

"Supplies are ready!" yelled Jinta

"Alright then let's go Orihime." Ichigo said as he went over to the tree.

"You're not taking that tree are you?" ask Kisuke

"Yes. Why?" ask Ichigo

Kisuke snicker and hide his face behind his fan "That's like going into a war zone wearing a target on your head. You are going to go on foot."

"This just keeps getting better and better doesn't." growled Ichigo and started to walk away.

"Wait for me Ichigo!" hollered Orihime as she ran to catch up with him.

Ichigo and Orihime was out of sight Kisuke said "If Ichigo had any patients I would let him borrow my magic carpet. Sorry rugman back into the closet with you!" Carpet looked at the ground disappointedly and kicks a rock.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter! Don't hate appreciate!!!!**


End file.
